thegraygardenfandomcom-20200223-history
Emalf
"Bad Blood" 'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood You know it used to be mad love So take a look what you've done 'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood Hey Now we got problems And I don't think we can solve them You made a really deep cut And, baby, now we got bad blood Hey Did you have to do this? I was thinking that you could be trusted Did you have to ruin what was shiny? Now it's all rusted Did you have to hit me, where I'm weak? Baby, I couldn't breathe And rub it in so deep, salt in the wound like you're laughing right at me Oh, it's so sad to think about the good times, you and I 'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood You know it used to be mad love So take a look what you've done 'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood Hey Now we got problems And I don't think we can solve them You made a really deep cut And, baby, now we got bad blood Hey Did you think we'd be fine? Still got scars on my back from your knife So don't think it's in the past, these kinda wounds they last and they last. now did you think it all through? All these things will catch up to you And time can heal but this won't, so if you're coming my way, just don't Oh, it's so sad to think about the good times, you and I 'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood You know it used to be mad love So take a look what you've done 'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood Hey Now we got problems And I don't think we can solve them You made a really deep cut And, baby, now we got bad blood Hey Band-aids don't fix bullet holes You say sorry just for show If you live like that, you live with ghosts Band-aids don't fix bullet holes You say sorry just for show If you live like that you live with ghosts If you love like that blood runs cold 'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood You know it used to be mad love (mad love) So take a look what you've done 'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood Hey Now we got problems And I don't think we can solve them (think we can solve them) You made a really deep cut And, baby, now we got bad blood (Hey) 'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood You know it used to be mad love So take a look what you've done (look what you've done) 'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood Hey Now we got problems And I don't think we can solve them You made a really deep cut And, baby, now we got bad blood Hey Gallery Emalf_Battle_Card.png|flame guy being swag Poemi and Emalf battle.png|the things Poemi and Emalf.png Emalf and Reciful.png|EMALF GETTING OWNED EmalF.png Understanding the gray garden.png See Also Emalf/Sprites Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Flame World Category:Male Characters